Tu à les yeux de ta mère
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue à penser dans les derniers instants de sa vie ? A Lily évidemment. Uniquement à Lily. Voici les dernières pensées de Severus Rogue avant sa mort.


**Voici un petit OneShot écrit sous un coup de tête, sur un couple dont cela faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer d'écrire : Severus Rogue / Lily Evans ! Je suis assez satisfaite, même si mon idée au départ n'était pas du tout cela, je suis contente. Je me suis inspirée du film que du livre pour l'écrire, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ! **_  
_

**_DISCLAIMER : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._  
**

_La douleur… La souffrance… Nagini… Des coups de crochet, du sang… Et Seigneur, la souffrance ! De beaux yeux verts, tes yeux ma Lily… Non ceux de ton fils… Une larme… Quelques mots échangés… Et la fin qui approchait doucement… _

Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

Une question qui me tourmentait encore aujourd'hui, près de 20 ans après t'avoir perdue. La plupart des gens trouveraient cette question complètement idiote. « Qu'est-ce que James Potter à de plus que toi ? Mais tout bien sur ! La beauté, la richesse, le succès… ». Certes, je savais très bien que je n'étais pas beau. Je n'étais pas un joueur de Quidditch, c'est à peine si je savais tenir sur un balai. Mes moyens étaient maigres. Je savais bien tout cela.

Mais je sais très bien que toi, Lily Evans, tu n'accordais pas d'importance à ce genre de choses. La beauté et l'argent te laissaient totalement indifférente. Tu disais que seul l'amour était important. C'est pour cela que je me pose sans cesse cette question. Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? Son amour était-il plus fort que le mien ? Impossible ! Oh Lily crois-moi, personne ne t'a jamais aimée comme moi je t'aimais. Et certainement pas James Potter.

Tu étais le centre de mon univers, et ce depuis mon enfance. Je me souviens très bien la solitude qui me rongeait avant que je te voie pour la première fois. Entendre mes parents se disputer sans cesse m'épuisait, me faisait souffrir, je n'avais qu'une envie : m'évader de cet endroit de malheur que j'appelais ma « maison ». Et lorsque je me promenais dans ce petit parc, je t'aie vue. Tu jouais dans le toboggan, poursuivant ta soeur aîné qui hurlait de colère. Toi, tu riais, tu riais aux éclats, tes beau cheveux roux foncé dansant derrière toi. Je ne te connaissais pas, je ne t'avais jamais vue, je ne savais pas ton nom, et pourtant je suis tombé amoureux.

Tombé amoureux à l'âge de 8 ans… Et aimer la même femme presque 30 ans plus tard ? Inconcevable. Et pourtant vraie. Car encore aujourd'hui, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux d'un fantôme, d'une femme qui a préférée mon pire ennemi à moi, une femme morte. Mais c'est comme cela, je n'essaie même plus de t'oublier, je n'y arrive pas. Je préfère rester amoureux de ton souvenir plutôt que chercher d'autres femmes.

Je t'aie vue grandir, Lily. C'est moi qui t'ai fait découvrir le monde de la magie. J'étais accro à tes yeux émerveillés chaque fois que je te parlais de Poudlard, du Ministère de la Magie, des dragons, des licornes, des fées où des gobelins. Tu étais fascinée. Et c'était mes paroles qui te fascinaient. Je tuerais pour revoir tes yeux pleins d'admiration et d'excitation que tu posais sur moi quand je te décrivais une nouvelle créature où un nouveau sortilège.

Oui, c'est moi qui t'aie vue grandir. Imagine donc ma rage et ma douleur lorsque je t'ai vue partir… avec _lui. _Potter. Ce sale petit prétentieux, arrogant, qui avait tout pour lui. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi me prendre la seule que moi, je voulais ? Comme je l'ai haïe lorsque j'ai compris qu'il en pinçait pour toi… Et comme j'avais peur. Si peur. Peur de te voir partir avec lui. C'était mon pire cauchemar. Cauchemar qui s'est malheureusement réalisé.

Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir d'être partie avec lui. Non, c'est lui que je hais. Lui qui avait fait de mon adolescence un enfer, lui qui m'avait humilié, rabaissé, comment osait-il me prendre encore la femme que j'aimais… Oh, comme je l'ai haïe, jamais je n'avais ressentie une telle haine que le jour où je t'ai vue l'embrasser en riant, au Trois Balais lors d'une de nos sortis à Pré-au-Lard. Le regard que tu posais sur lui ! Un regard amusé, amoureux, comme si tu étais certaine qu'il était l'homme de ta vie. Je n'ai jamais haïe quelqu'un comme je hais, encore aujourd'hui, James Potter. Même Voldemort n'allumait pas une telle rage en moi.

Et quand tu es morte… J'ai crus mourir. Mourir de culpabilité, mourir de souffrance. Je crois que si ton fils n'avait pas été là, je me serais jetée de la Tour d'Astronomie. Oui, je l'aurais fait. Lorsque Dumbledore est venue m'y trouver, je cherchais un moyen de me rendre dans l'école pour y sauter. Où alors peut-être aurais-je pu aller me noyer dans ce beau lac où nous avons quand nous étions petits. Le seul endroit où je fus vraiment heureux pendant quelques années. Dumbledore m'en a empêché en me disant que ton fils, Harry Potter, était en vie.

En te perdant, Lily, j'ai perdu mon envie de vivre. J'ai perdue mon seul but dans la vie : t'aimer. Dès l'or, j'étais perdu, je ne servais plus à rien. Puis Dumbledore m'a rappelé ton fils… Ton fils, qui risquait désormais la mort… Ce fils pour qui tu as donnée ta vie… Et alors j'ai retrouvée un nouveau but. Le protégé. Le protégé pour toi. Uniquement pour toi. Pour que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Mais cependant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de haïr ton fils. Peut-être encore plus que ton époux. Je le haïssais pour sa ressemblance physique avec son horrible père. J'avais l'impression de le retrouver et j'avais horreur de ça. Je le haïssais de vivre seulement, car c'était à cause de lui que tu était morte. Du moins en partie. Tu as donnée ta vie pour lui. Si ce sale gosse n'avait jamais vu le jour, tu serais encore là aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas dans mes bras, mais vivante et heureuse. Et surtout, je le haïssais de te ressembler. Seigneur, comme il te ressemblait ! Ce caractère… Exactement le même que toi. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit aussi infect que son père… Mais non. Il a fallu qu'il hérite de ta bonté, de ta douceur, mais aussi de ton fort caractère. De tes beau yeux verts. Je le haïssais de me rappeler sans cesse ton souvenir. Alors je lui aie fait payer tout cela. Et je te demande pardon, Lily. Pardonne-moi d'avoir traité si mal ton fils.

Maintenant, cependant, je suis heureux. Je suis allongé dans le hangar à bateaux, la gorge déchirée par les coups de dents de ce maudit serpent. Je suis sur le point de mourir. Enfin… Depuis le temps que j'attendais la mort ! Depuis que toi, tu à rejoins le royaume des morts, j'aspirais à te rejoindre. Je ne sais pas comment tu m'y accueilleras. Peut-être me détesteras-tu. Peut-être me seras-tu reconnaissante. Peu importe. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est que je te verrais bientôt.

Certaines personnes disent qu'on revoie toute sa vie passer lorsqu'on meurt. C'est faux. On ne revoit que les bons moments de notre existence. Et je mourrais en te voyant partout. Fillette, rieuse, belle. A Poudlard, dans nos bons moments, nos rires au bord du lac quand on chassait les hippocampes volants pour un cours de potions… Toute ma vie, c'était toi. Lily… Ma Lily… Je vais enfin te retrouver…

J'observais les yeux verts de ton fils, je les observais pour la première fois sans haine et sans douleur et il y'avait une réelle paix lorsque je murmurais :

- Tu à les yeux de ta mère…

_Un dernier regard… Puis mes yeux s'éteignirent…_

_J'accueillis la mort avec joie. _


End file.
